A Dead's Man Chest
by Bubblycutie and Awesomnessdude
Summary: Two twins meet a pirate of trouble. They get kiddnap by him and aboards the ship of doom. What shall become of them? Who falls in love? This is all old age! Ok not my best idea but i'll give it a shot
1. Chapter 1

Hehe, I had to start this. I got inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean. I cannot tell much because it'll ruin the story therefore, this is the only auther's note there will be. You've been warn! BTW there will be some parts of the movie, so I don't own the characters nor movie bits and songs!

_**Warning:**_ This story will contain alcohol usage, swearing, bloody parts, and unwanted parts. Remember you've been warn!

* * *

><p><em>Yo ho yo ho a pirate's life for me.<em>

Through the deep blue seas floated a big boat. Crew members worked around the ship. A young girl with long mid-back blonde curls in a beautiful Robe a L'Anglaise singing such a song.

"Dear sister…"

She jumped and turned her head. A young boy her age piercing dark green eyes and black hair raised an elegant eyebrow. He stands proud and pride.

"Why are you singing such a song?"

"Alas! My lady ther' be curse among those words."

"A curse?" she asked with curiosity.

"Gibbs, no poisoning my children's brain!"

"Ye' sir."

The old man limps away to his work.

"But father, I find it quite interesting about pirates!"

"That's what I'm afraid of…" The captain said.

Strange as it is, the twins may not look alike, but their passion shares among their blood and skin. The young girl returned to her cabin, being the only girl and without a mother is troublesome.

"MAN THY SHIP!"

"BLOW THE CANONS!"

"EVERY MAN FER HE'SELF!"

The young girl ran out her cabin. Her brother ran towards her.

"Don't stand ther' come on!" he yelled pulling her along.

She watched the ship burn in the fire as they got into the small boat. Some men jumped off the ship, as others fend for themselves. A gold amulet floated by her. She quickly grabbed it and hid it in her sleeve. A torn ship caught her eyesight. She turned to see on the small boat, a few men, her father and brother. She saw a few other men on some other boats. She heard her father sighed.

"Pirates…"he mumbled.

Her brother and she shared a look.

As time grew the young girl turned into a beautiful woman of twenty years old. Every man had their eyes on her, though none seem good for her eyes. The young brother turned into a fine strong skilled twenty year old man. Girls swoon over him though to him they all seem desperate. A single knock on the girl's door.

"Come in." she called.

Her father came in with a box.

"My dear sweet daughter, I have a gift for you."

He opened the box to reveal a soft pink Robe a L'Anglaise. The girl gasped.

"Thank you father, it's quite lovely. Though, what is the occasion?"

"You'll see young one."

The maids came in to help her into the dress. Once they left, she took out a golden medallion from her drawer. She put it around her neck. On the medallion there was a skull in a circle.

"Bubbles?" a deep voice asked.

She quickly tucked in the medallion in her dress and turned to see her brother.

"Butch?"

"Come."

He offered his arm and she took it with grace.

* * *

><p>A pair of smirking royal blue eyes set on his target. A dark blue bandana across his head with a black hat appeals him. His 1750 caption's coat and white undershirt flew with the wind of the sea. His black boots stomp from his weight on the deck. He tightens the belt of his sword. Two men in a red flock coat cut in front of him.<p>

"Good evenin' men!" the boy greeted.

"What're you doin'? No man near the governor's ship!" yelled one of the men who was nearly bald.

"Oh, just checkin' out the ship. Makin' sure it's in tip top shape!"

The boy tried to pass the red men, but the men blocked his way.

"What's your name?" the taller red man asked.

"…Smith you can call me Smithy." He smirked lying, "The Black Pearl is still floating above seas."

The bald red man turned to the taller red man.

"The Black Pearl? It doesn't exist!"

"Yes it does! I saw it!" the taller one exclaimed.

"You're lyin'!"

The young man decided to use the chance to get through them. He climbed on the ship and turned the wheel a bit.

"My, this is a pretty ship!" he shouted.

The two red men turned and ran onboard. They pointed their weapons at him.

"Ok Smith, tell us why you're here?"Demanded the bald one, "tell us the truth!"

The young man stepped away from the wheel.

"To use the ship and find myself a crew."

"Oh…" said the bald one.

"He's lying!" the tall one yelled.

The young man had took a grab at a rope and had his sword at his hand.

"You wouldn't believe the truth if I had told you!"

The red men lunged forward, and the young man cut the rope swung towards the dock, but another red pair blocked his way. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Really?"

* * *

><p>Bubbles walking around the garden where the party was held near the dock. A tap upon her shoulder and she turned around.<p>

"Caption Russell."

"Ah, Miss. Utonium, fancy seeing you here."

"My pleasure."

"It's quite lovely here no?"

"Yes it is."

"Now, there comes a time when a-"

"I'm sorry, Caption Russell I must seek my brother." She excused herself.

She tried to walk like she was trying to get away from him. In which was what she was doing anyways. She stood next to her brother sighing.

"What's wrong?"

"The caption tried to make a purposely."

"Ahh," he chuckled and nodded.

"It's not funny."

"To you it may not be though to me…" he began chuckling more.

"Butch!" She scolded.

"Alright that's enough, would you like to look around the new ship? Father said that we'll be traveling to Span."

"Why not then."

The two twins aboard the almost empty ship. A few crew workers here and there.

"It's quite big." Bubbles commented.

"It's a ship, its suppose to be big." Butch chuckled.

* * *

><p>The witty young man looked around and grabbed one of the red men's guns and shot it in the air. He faked a right then left to get passed them. He looked back to the red men following him. He climb up a building and cut off a banner. He swung into a carriage. He looked around and saw a red haired girl sitting in front of him.<p>

"Whoa." He spoke with one eye brow raised up.

The girl was about to scream until the young man notice her diamond earring. He smirked and began to nibble her ear and took it off. He exited the carriage.

"Wait that's it?" she called.

He spit out the earring to look at it.

"Cheap bitch." He muttered throwing it on the ground. He caught sight of the red men and made a dash for it. He came into a fancy party, making tables fall, and food falling everywhere.

"What on earth is going on?" yelled Governor Utonium.

He glanced around and saw the pirate. His face turned red with anger.

"Weapons out!" he ordered.

The young pirate quick and witty he is became surrounded by red men with sharp weapons. They handcuffed him in a second. He stood there with a smirk as the governor came forward. He left up the young man's selves.

"He's a pirate!"

Amused the young pirate's smirk grew bigger.

"Not just any pirate…Boomer Jojo." glared the governor as he left up the other sleeve.

"Caption Boomer Jojo, thank you." mused the young boy.

"Ah, yes arrested him!" The governor ordered.

The red men dove forward and the pirate ducked getting out of the circle. He race towards the dock standing on the logs.

"May this day be the day where you almost caught Caption Boomer Jojo!" he yelled and jumped in a ship nearby, "Attack!"

Out of nowhere a group of other pirates came on the ship. They were knocking down the red men off the boat. Boomer's smirk got bigger and he cut the rope that attaches them to the dock. The ship began to sail away from the docks. The governor looked around panicky.

"Where's my children?" he yelled.

"They were last seen on the boat sir." answered a red soldier.

The governor glanced back out the sea in worry and revenge at the boat far away.

"Why are we moving?" the young girl asked.

"I don't know…" the young man answered.

They were only looking through the cabins, when the ship started moving. They exit the cabins and entered the deck.

"What in the world…" started the older twin brother.

The girl screamed causing the crew to look their way.

"Way to go Bubbles."

He grabbed the young girl's hand and they raced up the stairs to the wheel. The crew started chasing them until they hit a dead end in front of a door. The old twin took out his sword and pointed it at the armored crew.

"Stand back!" he yelled standing in front of his sister.

The girl felt arms snake around her waist. She screamed causing the older twin to turn around pointing his sword at the man who dared touch his sister. A tall 5'9 man stood there smirking holding a gun to the girl's head.

"Stand back or else what?" taunted the pirate.

"Or…or I'll kill you!"

"You do that I shot this lovely lady here."

The girl stared scared at her brother. He lowered his sword and two crew members grabbed his arms. He tried to struggle out of them. He looked at his sister.

"Let her go!" he begged.

"Why should I let this maiden go?"

He trailed his fingers to left the girl's face to his.

"Because you love her?"

"She's my sister!" he yelled trying to get out of the crew's grip.

"Ah, a sister."

He studied her up and down. Let his eyes linger in a few places.

"Though you look nothing alike."

"Though we shared the same blood and skin!" the brother yelled.

"In that case…"

He threw the girl on the floor roughly.

"Throw them in the dungeon." He smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

The siblings sat in the creaking rocking boat's dungeon. The girl was on the left while the boy on the right. They were silent, lost in their own thoughts.

"Butch…" whispered the girl.

"Yeah?"

"How are we getting out of this?" she asked.

"I'm thinking…just give me time…"

"I miss father…"

"I know…I do too."

She watched her brother ran a hand through his hair. He was glaring hard at the cold ground. She gently rubbed her arms to keep warm. She always didn't like how the sea was cold, though it was beautiful at its costs. She kept time by watching the light and waves. By the time when the moon and stars shone with brightness the door was opened. Her brother jumped up impatiently and ran against the bars. A dirty round man and a skinny man with a lazy eye came towards the bars.

"Let us out." Hissed out the brother.

"Oi Twigg! He wants out!"

The skinny one laughed stupidly, "Yeah!"

The brother reached out and grabbed the round man by the neck of the shirt. The girl jumped in fear what her brother will do.

"Don't mess with me." He growled.

The round man slapped away the twenty year olds' hands and scoffed. He took the red wine colored dress from Twigg.

"We don't need yer! We jus' need Poppet over there." Pintel smirked.

"You're not touching my sister!"

"You're choice either dine with the caption or naked with the crew!"

The girl's eyes widen as blood rushed to her cheeks. She stood up and slowly walked towards the filthy pirates.

"Give me the dress."

The pirates grin evilly and handed it to her. She took it and went to a dark corner. She started to unwrapped the back of the dress, but stopped.

"If I could have a few moments of privacy!" she snapped.

"Oh right…"

The pirates and her brother looked away awkwardly. After a few moments she was in the red wine dress.

"There. I'm finished."

"The color suits you." Commented her brother.

"Shut up."

As she walked toward the bar's door, her brother grabbed her arm.

"Be careful…and tell me what happens."

"I know. I will."

The dirty pirates opened the door for her. She glared at them.

"Led the way."

Bubbles followed the pirates to a fancy dining area. She saw the Caption sitting there with a glass of wine in his hand, smirking at her.

"I see the dress fits _well_." he purred.

"I'm quite surprise to, especially since you're the one with all the girls." She rolled her eyes.

He put the glass down.

"I am quite handsome for my age."

"Your stone age?" she commented sitting near him.

"Charming you are. Also beautiful."

"And not to be touched by you."

The caption chuckled darkly. He watched her eating slowly and carefully.

"My dear, no one is judging. After all you must be starving."

The young girl looked hesitated and started to stuff her mouth quickly. The faster she finished the faster she'll be able to get back with her brother. After a moment she slowed down and drank the rum in the golden glass.

"Here."

The caption handed her an apple. She caught it and looked at it. There was something about it that made her differ. She gave the blonde caption a look. She threw the apple against the wall following a knife.

"It's poisoned." She answered, "If you excuse me I'll be h-"

"There's none of that, my dear. Once on the boat of the Black Pearl always on the boat of the Black Pearl."

Both of them stood up rapidly. She stared at nearly drunk caption. He grin an evil dark grin.

"You milady." He walked towards her and grabbed her from her chin.

"Are _mine_, along with your brother."

Fear ran through her blood stream.

"Men!" Caption Boomer called.

Two crew members came in.

"Take her away." He commanded.

The two members grabbed her arms forcedly and rough. They dragged her back to the dungeon.

"Bubbles!" her brother called.

She ran in the prison and into his arms weeping.

"We're stuck here. We now belong to him, Butch." She whispered to his ear.

"Don't worry...I'll find a way." he mumbled.


	3. Chapter 3

"Caption!" a crewmember came in the dining room looking alerted.

"_What?"_ The blonde sneered.

"We're under attack!"

The filthy pirate ran out, while the blonde caption followed. English men were everywhere along with the crew. Shouts of insults, swords sharping, blasting gunshots, and cannons screaming through the air. Thick rain burling the sight, heavy waves crashing against the boat. The blonde caption quickly walked up the deck, until a knife blazes right before him. He looked to his left seeing the English Caption.

"Boomer Jojo, what a surprise." The English man sneered.

"It's Caption Boomer Jojo." The blonde said lazily pulling the knife out of the wall, "And I'll appreciate if you don't destroy my ship."

The English man charged at the blonde caption, being as witty and quick. He ducked and ran up the deck using the knife to cut the rope. Men were dying left and right, whether bloody or not. Someone caught the blonde caption by cutting the rope he swung on. The blonde fell on the boat.

"'Ello Boomie." Smirked a red head.

"Caption Brick, what a nice surprise. Well as hellos and goodbyes go I must be going!" Boomer said cheerfully waving his hat goodbye.

The red head sneered and threw a knife pinning the hat on the ground.

"'ey! That was my lucky 'at!" the blonde yelled.

"Stand up and be a man Blondie!" challenged the red head.

"Do you hear that?" the blonde sister asked standing up looking at the ceiling.

"Looks like we're under att-"

A hole was formed through the wall; the twins took ducked out of its way.

"Looks like we're getting out follow me." The brunette brother commanded, "and stay close."

The twins hurried up the steps looking out the door. Seeing a horrid scene of pirates and English men clashing deadly through blood and screams. The brunette quickly grabbed a dead English man sword.

"Which way?" the sister asked.

"This way!"

The brother pulled his younger twin along, cutting his way through pirates and English men. He caught a glimpse of the blonde pirate and a red pirate fighting among the docks.

The swords clash against the blonde and the red head. None could tell who was winning, therefore they were even as can be.

"Been practicing Boomie boy?" taunted the red.

"Have too, old man." The blonde joked.

The red head scoffed and flashing the sword even faster temped to win. The blonde knew all his tricks and schemes by heart.

"Butch!"

He turned around seeing his sister dodging the bodies and swords. Another sword came hurling at him, as a quick reflex he stopped the other sword making the blade scream.

"Run Bubbles!" he yelled blocking the pirate's blade.

The blonde girl ran up the dock as quickly as she could go in dress. She tripped on the hem and fell cursing the heavy dress. She felt getting lift up by the back of her neck and the coldness of a blade nearing her throat, threating of killing. A yell of her name afar screamed. Her brother was trying to get to her, to recuse her. She heard the murders of her kidnapper. She closed her eyes; waiting for a death she did not want especially not having anything to defend herself with. A warm arm took place of the hurtful life threating hold.

"Hello love." A whisper came towards her ear.

She opened her eyes seeing she was high up swinging around the boat. She tried to struggle off her 'savior' arm.

"Let me go!" she yelled.

"Can't do that now." He smirked cutting the dress open leaving the under dress unharmed.

The heavy dress filled knocking over an English man off board.

"But better, yer much lighter without that heavy load." He chuckled.

The young girl snatched the caption's sword, letting go of the caption and falling onto the boats deck. Running to find her dear brother, cutting her way through. Finding her brother under match with a bloody stain marking on his sleeve. She yelled his name stabbing the English man away from him.

"You're bleeding," she mumbled grabbing his arm gently.

"It'll stop. Come on we have to get out of here somehow."

Helping her brother off the ground, the hell broke loose even more. Shouts of surrender took place, English men started to run back to their ship. Threating and cursing, pirates chasing after them. A loud boom crashes against the ol' Black Pearl, thus making it rock back and forth.

Crewmembers ran to their stations in order to save the ship. The waves of a hurricane made it difficult, water hitting the ship making the hole worse. Shouts of orders took place. Butch and Bubbles stayed against the wall out of everyone's way. Their only shot of getting away from the pirates vanish from their hands. The risk was too deadly and no shore to swam upon on.

Bubbles slowly gained her breathe back. Her heart beating hard, as none of the pirates acknowledge them. She turned to her brother pulling up his sleeve to his wound. Blood glazing at the ragged slit.

"Are you mad woman!" a voice yelled upon the twins.

They saw the captain making his way towards them. With an angered look.

"I do know not what you mean." Bubbles said simply, putting her focus on her brother's wound.

She ripped his blooded sleeve and wrapped it tight around the wound to make it stop. She could hear him wince at the pain.

"I think you do, girly." He spat.

"Merely, isn' t that we are trying to do?" the young girl snapped facing the captain, "Thanks to you we're stuck here in the middle of the sea. While our father is somewhere in the world worried about us. Hell, when we get to land I'll make sure of it you will be charged with kidnapping and sentence to death immediately."

"So can say a sentences rather then small sayings." Smirked the blonde captain.

"I most certainly can. Though, I wish not to speak to you!"

"Mighty foul language for a lady thou'st it not?" a new voice entered.

The brother looked up from his wound to see the new voice. A ginger haired man stood there with blood red eyes. Butch shivered as the red eyes flicked at him. It seemed like those bloody eyes are slicing you to pieces, torturing you carefully yet painfully. The man was slightly taller then the blonde captain plus probably a couple more years older as well.

"Who might you be?" the brother's glanced started to harden.

"Captain Brick. If anything learn your manners."

"Why should I give manners to a pirate." The raven-haired brother dared.

"Look around you, you're standing in thin ice, once moved," the ginger snapped his fingers, "your dead in a matter of minutes."

"As if, all your crew is, is a bunch of morons."

As if in a blink of an eye, the green-eyed boy was cornered at the edge of the ship. Swords, knifes, weapons of all kinds pointing at him. The blonde captain smirking at Butch.

"Told ya, not try anything."

"I know what you are looking for, the fountain of youth. The key is missing right." Butch stalled looking at the chain around his sister's neck.

The sister was near the captains, with a gun against her back. Knowing if she made one wrong move it'll go off. 'The Fountain of Youth?' she questioned herself. Slowly, reaching a hand near her neck, she fingered the medallion pulling out from under her underdress. Light hit it, making her realize the flag matched it. She quickly pulled away from the filthy pirate behind her. She stood a good 5 feet away from them as everyone watched her.

She pulled off the chain showing the medallion. The crowds seem to gasp. Captain Brick made no emotion while Captain Boomer eyes went a little surprised. Brick walked his way towards the girl.

"And dear child do you know what that is."

She shuttered, "T-the key right?"

"Smart, hand it over and your brother won't fall."

The girl's eyes flickered to him then her brother.


End file.
